doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Victory of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px thumb|220px|Herzlich Willkommen! Victory of the Daleks ist die 222. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor, offensichtlich ein alter Bekannter von Winston Churchill, folgt dessen Anruf und erscheint 1941 im Londoner Kriegsbunker des Premierministers. Allerdings ist ein Monat seit Churchills Anruf vergangen. Der Doctor führt dieses Problem darauf zurück, dass sein neues TARDIS-Modell noch 'eingeflogen' werden müsse. Churchill nennt den Grund für seinen Anruf. thumb|220px|left|London im KriegEr sei besorgt gewesen wegen einer neuen Geheimwaffe, die sein Wissenschaftler Professor Edwin Bracewell hergestellt hatte. Doch das hat sich mittlerweile erledigt, gelingt es den Briten doch, mit dieser Waffe ein deutsches Flugzeug nach dem anderen abzuschießen. Als der Doctor sich die Wunderwaffe zeigen lässt, glaubt er, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen: Es handelt sich um einen militärisch gestylten olivgrünen, mit dem Union Jack versehenen Dalek. thumb|220px|Unerfreuliches Wiedersehenthumb|220px|SiegespläneAls der Doctor ihn fragt, was er dort zu suchen habe, antwortet der Dalek: "Ich bin euer Soldat." Der Dalek seinerseits kennt den Doctor offenbar nicht. Bracewell stellt den Eisensoldaten als einen seiner Ironsides vor. Sie wären vorzügliche Befehlsempfänger. Der Dalek bestätigt auf Anfrage auch sogleich, das es sein oberstes Anliegen sei, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Als der Doctor zu verstehen geben will, dass es sich bei den bisherigen beiden Exemplaren um Außerirdische handelt, will Churchill nichts davon wissen. Bracewell, behauptet er, habe die Maschinen selbst entwickelt. Er zeigt Zeichnungen und Konstruktionspläne vor. Er kann die Sorge des Doctors nicht nachvollziehen. Für ihn zählt nur, das sie für ihn den Krieg gewinnen würden. Die Zweifel, die er noch beim Anruf in der TARDIS hatte, sind ausgeräumt. Er ist nur noch begeistert von der Vorstellung, was eine große Menge von ihnen fertigbringen könnte. Der Doctor fordert nun Amy auf, Churchill von den Daleks zu erzählen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung kann sie zu ihnen gar nichts sagen. Auch der Hinweis auf die Planeten am Himmel, die man doch wohl nicht vergessen könne (in The Stolen Earth) führt bei ihr zu nichts. Sie hat keine Erinnerung daran. Im Gegenteil versucht sie den Doctor, indem sie einen der beiden Daleks anspricht und er ihr nur zu Diensten sein will, davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich in einem Irrtum befindet. Auch Churchill bemüht sich darum, indem er versucht, klarzumachen, dass er diese Super-Soldaten in seiner verzweifelten Lage im London Blitz braucht. Er hält Hitler für eindeutig gefährlicher. Doch der Doctor lässt sich nicht beirren. Er attackiert den dienstwilligen Blechkameraden zunächst verbal, dann mit einem großkalibrigen Schraubenschlüssel und fordert ihn sehr wütend auf, ihn anzugreifen. Schließlich sei er ihr größter Feind und umgekehrt. Er erinnert an die vielen Kämpfe, die sie miteinander geführt hätten. Er endet mit den Worten: "Ich bin der Doctor und ihr seid die Daleks!" und einem Fußtritt, der den Dalek quer durch den Raum katapultiert. Doch als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, übermitteln die Daleks dieses 'Zeugnis' an ein Raumschiff, in welchem ein anderer Dalek es entgegennimmt. Nachdem sie zwei der von Churchill gerufenen Soldaten erschossen haben, fackeln sie Bracewell die linke Hand ab, wobei zum Vorschein kommt, dass der Wissenschaftler, ohne es selbst zu wissen, ein von den Daleks konstruierter Androide ist. Dann dematerialisieren sie sich. Der Doctor will nun allein los, um die beiden Daleks zu finden. Für Amy sei es zu gefährlich, da soll sie lieber im London Blitz zurückbleiben. Die TARDIS materialisiert an Bord des hinter dem Mond versteckten Dalek-Schiffs, das sich in keinem besonders guten Zustand befindet. Es handelt sich um das einzige Schiff, das der Zerstörung in der Medusa Kaskade entkommen konnte. Tatsächlich sind dort auch nur noch drei Daleks. Doch sie wollen ihre Rasse wiederauferstehen lassen. Dazu haben sie eine versiegelte Kapsel mit reiner Dalek-DNS - einen sogenannten Dalek-Erzeuger. Ihr Problem ist, dass sie es bisher nicht öffnen konnten, da sie selbst keine reinen Daleks sind, sondern aus Davros eigenen Zellen erschaffen wurden. Sie brauchten, um an die DNA heranzukommen, einen Autorisationsnachweis. Ihr größter Gegner hatte ihnen nun dazu verholfen. Der Doctor muss jetzt also irgendwie verhindern, dass neue reine Daleks gebildet werden. Also droht er, unter Zuhilfenahme eines Kekses, den er als Auslöser für den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ausgibt, die TARDIS in die Luft zu jagen, was auch das Dalek-Schiff zerstören würde. Doch die Daleks kontern mit der Zerstörung der Erde. Dazu, weiß der Doctor, seien sie nicht in der Lage. Doch die Daleks setzen darauf, dass sich die Menschen mit ein wenig Nachhilfe schon gegenseitig zerstören würden. Mit einem Energiestrahl sorgen sie dafür, dass es um die nächtliche Verdunkelung Londons geschehen ist. Die Stadt verwandelt sich in ein Lichtermeer und damit zu einem fabelhaften Ziel für die Bomber der Luftwaffe. Doch da haben sie die Rechnung ohne Amy gemacht. Sie hält Bracewell davon ab, sein unfreiwilliges Androidenleben selbst zu beenden und fordert seinen Entwicklergeist heraus. Tatsächlich hatte er Anti-Gravitations-Einheiten konstruiert, mit denen sie jetzt eine Gruppe Spitfires auszustatten. So können die Flugzeuge in den Weltraum fliegen und das Dalek-Schiff beschießen. Unter großen Verlusten kann schließlich der Energiestrahl zerstört werden. thumb|250px|left|Die Meisterrasse ist geboren Das allerdings war nur ein Teilerfolg, denn auch der Doctor kann nicht verhindern, dass der Dalek-Erzeuger aktiv wird und in einem abgeschlossenen Raum auf dem Schiff fünf neue, große Daleks entstehen - die Dalek-Meisterrasse. Als erstes zerstören sie die drei unreinen 'Brüder', die das auch willig geschehen lassen. Dann wollen sie sich über ihren - jetzt wieder klar erkannten - Erzfeind hermachen. Doch der Doctor kann, nachdem er vor den Daleks den 'Selbszerstörungskeks' aufgegessen hat (und sie es mit seiner Zerstörung wohl doch so eilig nicht haben...) in seine TARDIS flüchten. Die letzte verbliebene Spitfire könnte jetzt dem Dalek-Schiff den Garaus machen, und damit das 'endgültige Ende' der Daleks besiegeln. Doch da kommt eine neue Drohung der Daleks ins Spiel: eine 'Vergessenskontinuum-Bombe, die sie Bracewell eingebaut haben. Diese Entscheidung gefällt dem Doctor ganz und gar nicht. Könnte er doch endlich und ein für alle mal das ganze Universum von den neu erstarkten Daleks befreien, müsste dafür aber die Zerstörung der Erde in Kauf nehmen. Schließlich lässt er zähneknirschend den Angriff abbrechen und kehrt zur Erde zurück. Doch die Daleks haben den Zündmechanismus für die Bombe trotzdem aktiviert. Der Doctor sieht noch eine Chance, die Aktivierung abzubrechen. Er erinnert Bracewell an seine menschliche Seite, seine Gefühle. Allerdings gelingt es nicht, durch das Erinnern trauriger Momente, das der Doctor forciert, etwas zu erreichen. Schließlich weiß Amy Rat. Sie fragt Bracewell nach einer heimlichen Liebe. Die gab es tatsächlich und Bracewell beginnt, von Dorabella zu schwärmen. Der Zünd-Countdown wird zurückgefahren und abgebrochen. Die Erde ist gerettet, doch der Doctor muss höchst verärgert feststellen, dass sich die Daleks unterdessen aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Auch wenn Amy ihn erinnert, dass er die Erde gerettet hat, verbucht der Doctor die Angelegenheit doch als Sieg der Daleks. Er fordert Churchill, der das gar nicht gerne tun will, auf, Bracewells Technologien zu zerstören. Er werde es, auch wenn noch schwarze Tage kämen, auch ohne das schaffen, versichert der Doctor. Man verabschiedet sich herzlich und mit kleinen Scherzereien. Bracewell erwartet bereits, vom Doctor deaktiviert zu werden. Doch das hat der gar nicht wirklich vor. Er legt ihm stattdessen nahe, auf dem Lande nach seiner Dorabella zu suchen. thumb|220px Als der Doctor mit Amy an der TARDIS anlangt, sprechen sie über die bedrohlichen Daleks, jetzt kann Amy die Besorgtheit des Doctors nachvollziehen. Was ihn aber mindestens ebenso besorgt ist die Tatsache, dass Amy sich nicht an die früheren Aktionen der Daleks erinnern kann. Als die TARDIS dematerialisiert sieht man in der freiwerdenden Wand einen deutlichen Riss... Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben